The Cold Rain of Happiness
by LumCheng
Summary: Nod x MK - 3 months after the pod has bloomed, MK and Nod still see each other frequently. Though their feelings grow stronger, the current situation is not at all satisfying for either of them. However the new queen is able to help. Lots of happy times, romantic moments, funny afternoons and passionate nights will await them - until tragedy strikes again... - M in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold Rain of Happiness**

Author: LumCheng  
Beta: -/-  
Part: 1/8  
Fandom: epic  
Disclaimer: Epic and it's characters belong to BlueSky.  
Pairing: Nod/M.K.  
Rating: MA  
Warnings: romance, comedy, drama, lemon, (tragedy)  
Summary: **Three months after the pod has bloomed, M.K. and Nod still see each other frequently. Though their feelings grow stronger, the current situation is not at all satisfying for either of them. However the new queen is able to help, but instead of living happily ever after, tragedy strikes again...**  
Note: _As always - thank you, Lilac! (She gave me dozens of great and funny ideas ^^ )_  
_So there might be lotsa typical teenage stuff and awkward getting-to-know-another-world stuff, lol. Oh and sex. You know me - there can never be a fic without lemony goodness from me, haha._

* * *

_Prologue_

_ . _

Carefully M.K. set one foot before the other, slowly making her way through the dark forest.

She wasn't used to stroll around here at night, but Nod sat on her right shoulder, giving her directions.

"Watch out," he whispered next to her ear and M.K. ducked as an owl flew right over her head, escaping into the darkness in front of them.

"How far is it yet?" she asked, bending twigs out of their way, eyes on the ground as not to step over a root.

"We're almost there," the leafman replied and stood up before sliding down her arm and landing in her right hand, holding on to her thumb.

Leaning over the edge of her hand, squinting his eyes, Nod tried to spot what he was looking for. "There!", he finally exclaimed, pointing with his finger, "behind that oak tree is a small clearing."

Even if he was talking loud for someone of his species, for M.K. it still sounded like high pitched chirping - without wearing her dad's special helmet. However with time she had learned to concentrate on his voice and was able to understand him to a certain point, if he wasn't talking very fast.

"Oh," she breathed, when they entered the forest glade after she brushed some leaves to the side.

It was a breathtaking view and much brighter than the rest of the wood, especially with the full moon shining upon them. There were white flowers in the lush grass, blooming even under the moonlight, giving the illusion of a warm glow.

"Nod... this is beautiful," M.K. whispered, taking another look around before sitting down, dewdrops immediately soaking her jeans.

He jumped from her hand and got comfortable on her knee. "I knew you'd like it."

Smiling at him, she didn't know what to say. But soon her smile wore off, a sorrowful expression ghosting over her face.

"No, please. Don't get sad. M.K., I didn't mean to—"

She shook her head. "This... I mean, us. It will never work out. Not really at least."

With a sigh, the girl leaned back, digging her hands into the thick, wet grass, looking up into the night sky.

Nod walked over her leg, climbing up her arm until he was on her shoulder again. He was so lightweight, she could barely feel him. And even when he kissed her cheek, M.K. rather felt something like an itch. It tickled and she would've loved to scratch her skin, but she refrained from doing so, turning her head.

"Doesn't this upset you? What are your plans for the future? You think we can keep this up forever?"

"No," he replied, sounding calm and rather content. "That's why I spoke to the queen and asked for vacation."

"Vacation?" M.K. echoed, suddenly sitting up straight, catching him as he slid off her shoulder. Carefully supporting him with both of her hands, she lifted him until they were on eye level.

"So what does that mean?"

She had a faint idea, but didn't want to get her hopes up, until...

"It means I can spend your autumn break with you. Today was your last day of school, right?"

Her lips parted and she wanted to say something, but the hot wave of sheer bliss washing over her whole body made talking impossible.

"Yes, M.K. She'll make me as big as a stomp—I mean, human. And you can show me your world at last."

It took a few moments for her to let this sink in, but finally she was smiling brightly again, even if clouds started moving in front of the moon, darkening the scene. In the distance they could hear the faint thunder.

Only seconds later the first drops started to fall.

Instinctly she held her hand over his head, protecting him from the rain, which was getting heavier by the minute. Her clothes were soaked in no time, but she didn't care.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, uh... I guess I wanted to wait for the right moment?"

For a long while, nothing happened, though she was still looking very happy.

The sound of rain around them, was soothing, comforting somehow.

"Thank you, Nod. It means a lot. I wish, I could hug you right now."

She laughed.

He winked at her.

"Save it for tomorrow."

_tbc~_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, everyone.  
Sorry, the prologue is always sort of short. But I need to introduce the setting, haha.  
I hope you're looking forward to all the events to come ;)  
Lummy~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1__: A New World_

To say she was nervous, when she and Nod met the following afternoon, was an understatement.

It had taken her over two hours to decide on an outfit and how to style her hair. She didn't even know herself, why she had been so concerned about such trivial stuff. Nod liked her for herself, not for what she was wearing. But still. M.K. wanted to look particularly nice this day.

A red dress, light and flowing, gladiator sandals, hair loose, an occasional braided strand on the left side.

When they finally met and he told her she looked beautiful - she knew it was all worth it.

* * *

Heartbeat going faster than usual, M.K. entered one of the bigger forest glades, where Queen Mari had agreed to meet her and Nod.

The young leafman didn't wear his uniform today, but comfortable clothes, and he jumped from her shoulder, when he saw Ronin with some of the other warriors, joining them on a wide branch of an acorn tree.

M.K. saw them lining up, preparing for the queen's arrival. She looked around, but could hardly spot any more leafmen, though she knew they were there. Hiding in the shadows, under the leaves, ready to attack and defend their people in case of any unexpected ambush.

Nod was talking to Ronin and M.K. tried to calm down, but it was no use. One look at her boyfriend and her heart started racing again, breathe going faster, a nervous knot forming in her stomach, making her wish all this would progress faster.

She didn't had to wait long, for suddenly the forest grew eerily quiet, a white glowing _thing_ appearing behind the tree, floating around it and landing smoothly between the two lines of warriors.

The glowing wore off and Queen Mari paced towards Nod, who immediately kneeled down, bowing his head.

"My queen. It is such an honor. Words cannot express my gratitude."

She laughed and stood right before him, taking one of his hands, pulling him upwards.

"You know, this is an exception," she said, "but you and M.K. have done so much, I think you deserve a little timeout in this form."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Well then. I hope you bid farewell to your friends for the next two weeks, because..."

Instead of finishing the sentence, Mari touched her right temple, pointing into Nod's direction with her free hand and the glowing started again.

"Hey, wait a minute, I actually— woah! Hey... what?!"

All of a sudden, he was yanked up in the air by an invisible force. An ever growing ball of gleaming white surrounding him, so bright M.K. had to step back and cover her eyes.

.

As it slowly subsided, she let her hands sink and her eyes went big, when Nod was standing not far from her, inspecting his body - astonished about his own height.

He looked up and his surprised face changed into admiration at what he saw.

"M.K.," it was all he was able to say.

A second later she had pulled him into her arms, crashing their bodies together, holding onto him like a drowning person on the open sea.

He answered her embrace, holding her just as tight, happy to finally be able to do so again.

It's been too long already.

.

And while the tiny warriors silently retreated, Ronin and Mari watched them for a few more moments before taking off together.

.

"Nod," she sighed right next to his ear. "I've missed you so much."

"But we've seen each other almost every day," he jokingly replied and she halfheartedly hit his shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

Reluctantly he broke the embrace and looked into her eyes.

"I do."

They smiled at each other.

"But look at you," she said to cheer him up even more. "You're finally taller than me again."

"Just like it should be," he answered, smug grin on his face.

M.K. laughed. "Come now. My dad is waiting for us. He even prepared dinner. You're gonna love this."

With only living on berries, nuts, mushrooms and roots, a real human meal surely was something special for the leafman.

* * *

The way back to her house took longer than expected.

Nod wanted to inspect absolutely everything. Several times he just paused, marvelling about all the things he could reach from this height.

However he was disappointed to find out, he couldn't jump higher than probably one meter.

"What is this? How do you get around?"

"Oh, I get around," she answered, chuckling to herself.

It was adorable to watch him exploring a whole new world, picking up ladybugs and worms, trying to catch a butterfly - and failing. He fell into the unmown grass not far from her house.

"This is unbelievable," he said, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun.

Carefully M.K. settled down next to him, before lying down and watching the clouds fly by.

He rolled onto his side, looking at her profile. Lazily she turned her head.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, voice low.

"Not really," came the reply, just as quiet.

She smirked and sat up. "We should go anyway. As I said, dad is expecting us."

.

As they entered the old house, Ozzie already ran straight towards the door and M.K. easily picked him up, petting him and trying to keep his tongue away from her face.

"Ozzie, say hello to Nod. You remember him, right?"

She shoved the dog into her surprised boyfriend's arms, who reluctantly took him and held him at arm's length away, one eyebrow raised.

"Heeey... Ozzie. Well, well. Aren't you just as terrifying and slimy in mini version?!"

"Oh, give him a break," she laughed. "He likes you. Let him pick up your scent properly."

A few steps into the hall, M.K. took a look around. "Daaad, we're home. Where are you?"

There was a pot with soup simmering on the stove and the kitchen table was ready laid with lots of things Nod probably had never tasted.

Looking around for her father, M.K. realized the ajar cellar door at the end of the hall. Leaving Nod to deal with her dog by himself, she opened the door fully, leaning into the small stairway.

"Dad? Are you down there?"

"Oh, hey M.K.. Yeah, I just... I was just looking for... oh, so you're here already, great. So did everything go well?"

"Yeah. Come up and say hello."

She slightly flinched, when a sudden loud rumbling could be heard from below.

"Dad, are you alright? You need any help?"

"Oh, damn. I—no. I just tripped, give me a moment... ah! There it is... okay, I'm coming."

Taking a step back and casting Nod an apologetic glance, M.K. waited for her father to climb up the stairs.

He appeared before them, dusty and slightly dishevelled. A rusty, old thing in his hands.

With one finger of his right hand, he pushed his glasses back up, before closing the door behind him.

"Sorry, I needed this old generator and—wow! Is that him?"

"Dad!" she exclaimed, hitting her forehead.

Nod appeared slightly lost while watching the scene and M.K. reached for his forearm, pulling him closer.

Ozzie ran around them in circles, making happy panting noises.

"Dad, this is Nod. Nod - my dad, who's hobby it is to embarrass me."

Nod cleared his throat and offered his right hand.

"Professor Bomba, it's a pleasure to finally meet you at eye level."

"Oh please," the older man laughed, enthusiastically shaking hands with him. "Call me Jason. Hey, I hope you're hungry. M.K. told me, you never had soup or bread before. Not even cheese or yoghurt, there's lots of things—"

"Dad, slow down," she said, forcing their hands apart, since her father wouldn't let go. "Let's just go into the kitchen."

* * *

Minutes later they all sat around the small table, with Ozzie lying not far from them, noisily chewing on a toy.

Nod stared at his plate, which was loaden with all kinds of different food. A bowl of steaming soup next to it.

He reached for the glass of water and drank half of it.

"You don't have to eat up, of course, if you don't like it," M.K. said, casting her dad a glance, who was responsible for the chaos on his plate. "If you'd rather like to continue with your... your usual food, this can be arranged, no big deal."

Nod picked up a small woodland strawberry and looked at it from all sides, turning it between his fingers.

This was so weird. Only yesterday he had one of these - and had shared it with two of his friends. They had been stuffed for hours.

Hesitantly he shoved it in his mouth and chewed. It tasted the same as he remembered, only it was... so small. Gone in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay?" M.K. asked, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Ah... sure," he replied, smiling again. "It's just new from this perspective."

She nodded and pointed out the bread with cheese. "Try that. It's made from milk and is slightly nutty in taste. I think you might like it."

.

And he did.

Nod tried lots of various things and in the end it turned out, that he liked vegetable soup, bread, cheese, marmalade, yoghurt, cake, cookies, cereals and basically anything vegetarian. The thought of eating dead meat had squicked him out, though he'd tried it nevertheless.

Once bitten, twice shy.

.

After dinner they continued sitting there, talking for hours, laughing together.

The sun had long disappeared and the moon was rising into a night sky full of sparkling stars.

M.K. yawned. "We should probably go to bed soon. Tomorrow I wanna show you the city."

"The city?" he asked. "The place with all the big houses and lots of people?"

"Yep. So we need some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

They cleared the table, said goodnight to Jason and went upstairs together.

"So, we got a mattress and put it on the floor in my room. Is that okay with you? If you'd rather sleep in a bed or on a couch, or even outside, I could—"

"M.K.," he interrupted her, laughing. "Relax. It's all fine. Don't worry about it."

They climbed up the rest of the stairs in silence and her heart was pounding faster again. Why was she so nervous? There was no reason to be.

When she finally pushed open the door to her room, her stomach started aching. Not because she had eaten too much. Rather due to the feeling of uncertain excitement.

"Well, here we are..."

The door closed with a low thud, darkness surrounded them. The next moment, she felt his arms wrapped around her from behind. She was pulled to his chest with her back and could feel him taking in the scent of her hair.

"Nod..."

"What about my welcome-kiss?" he whispered next to her ear.

She turned around in his arms and tried to recognize his face features in the dark. Her hands made their way up his body, ghosting over his neck until they reached his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss...

_tbc~_

* * *

_Thank you all, for your kind feedback and all the follows and favs. You're such sweethearts and it makes me happy, that people are interested in this at all. You rock!  
About the names - since the new queen was a marigold flower, I decided to name her Queen Mari. And I couldn't find anything about the prof's given name, so I named him Jason, after the actor who voiced him. Please correct me, if their actual names are stated anywhere.  
Lummy~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, thank you for your kind feedback, girls. You're too sweet!  
Thanks Lilac, for helping me out with a little scene ^^  
And thank you, mrsgingles, for drawing an inspired picture to one of the scenes from last chapter.  
Check out her tumblr! You won't regret it. She really draws beautiful epic fanarts :D_  
**_mrsgingles. tumblr. com_**

* * *

_Chapter 2__: Being With You_

When they finally parted, M.K. was slightly out of breathe. She held onto him though, glad they didn't switch on the lights, for she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Will this suffice as a welcome-kiss?" she asked, chuckling quietly.

He made a thoughtful face, even if she couldn't see it right now. "Hmm, maybe we should do it again, just to make sure..."

Laughing she shoved him away, gently, and switched on the lights.

"This is my realm. Why don't you get comfy, while I visit the bathroom and get changed. We'll buy some proper clothes for you tomorrow, so you don't have to sleep in your... your..."

Pointing at his distressed looking shirt, M.K. simply nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Nod was confused.

"What is a bathroom?" he muttered to himself and walked to the window to open it. So stompers had extra rooms for taking a bath? How complicated, whereas one could just hop into the nearest pond.

For a few minutes he leaned over the window sill, enjoying the cool night breeze, before stepping back and taking a proper look around.

It wasn't very big. And with the mattress being squashed between the bed and a cupboard, there was hardly room to walk around, except the small space, where he was standing.

With a sigh, he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, settling down on the mattress. It was comfortable and soft, almost too soft, for he was used to sleeping on a bed of leaves.

When M.K. returned - hair in a ponytail again, flower printed pj pants, white spaghetti top - Nod had just gotten rid of his shoes and she was relieved to see, he actually possessed five toes on each foot. That was something, she'd always asked herself secretly. What, if leafmen just got one big toe and the rest was... grown together. Like fins.

Hastily she closed the door and tried not to think of this further. But soon after that, her thoughts were occupied with his naked upper body, and clearing her throat, she focused on his face.

"So, how's the mattress? Will you be able to sleep here?"

He just nodded and got under the blanket, watching her, until she switched off the light.

"Good. Then, ehr... have a good night's sleep."

"Thanks. You, too..."

Awkwardly she climbed over him and the mattress, nearly falling right into his arms, but finally reaching her bed and quickly slipping under her own blanket - which she drew right up over her nose, squinting her eyes hard.

Her cheeks felt hot. Also it felt like Nod was staring at her in the darkness.

"Are you cold?"

Her eyes snapped open. "No, not really."

"Ok. Because, you know... if you get cold, let me know."

M.K. waited, but there was no further investigation of this topic, so she shifted under the covers and rolled onto her side, facing the wall.

What was that? An attempt to get them sharing a—

"Uhm," came a musing noise from below. "That bed... isn't it terribly small, even for someone your height?"

"It's okay, it's okay," she answered hectically. "If I draw up my knees it's all good."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Well. If you say so."

More silence.

Then, after probably five endless minutes:

"M.K."

She flinched.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, please. We didn't wait all these months, so you could sleep over there, while I'm down here, did we?"

"Well, I... guess I _do_ know you after all, huh?"

There was a nervous laugh, followed by rustling of fabric, the bed creaking, another cool breeze coming in through the window.

Seconds later he could feel the mattress sinking in, where she'd stepped on it, before lying down next to him, after he'd pulled the blanket away, now diligently draping it over her.

Wrapping her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest, M.K. breathed in his unique scent, trying to calm down. He smelled like woods and nature. Like sunshine and fresh morning dew.

Nod was right. It was silly to act like this. Three months ago, she was bold enough to ask him to hold her, even kissed him. But back then, there was no time. It wasn't like she had a choice, if she didn't wanted them to part as just friends.

Now they had all the time in the world. Or at least it seemed like that.

She sighed and he caressed her back, placing a gentle kiss on her hair. Looking up, she smiled, even if he couldn't see it.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, and instead of giving an answer, his left hand wandered over her shoulder, fingertips barely touching her neck, until his thumb carefully wiped over her cheek.

It was the only warning she got, before warm breath grazed her face and soft lips were placed over her own. Warm and smooth, though still strong, masculine.

Closing her eyes, M.K. kissed him back, also performing faint pressure upon his mouth. There it was again. That weird feeling in her stomach, slightly aching, but definitely welcome.

They were like old lovers. When he was moving one way, she immediately moved the other way. Totally in synch, perfect interplay.

Excitement hit her, when suddenly she felt his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, before licking the seam, gently forcing her lips apart. Searching for her tongue, encircling it, playing with it.

M.K. felt hot. Like her body was heating up. Being chest to chest, he was well aware of that and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Your heart is thumping like crazy," he whispered hoarsely, and his voice alone made her heart skip another beat.

She shook her head, something like a low chuckle escaping her throat. "I'm okay." Never been better; she added in her thoughts and leaned in to resume the kiss.

Her head was empty and felt light. Like they were both floating. And when she closed her eyes again, it was like riding a rollercoaster, high above the ground.

.

The rest of the night they were a heated mess of tangled limbs and bruised lips.

And when they finally went to sleep, the first birds already started chirping as it was beginning to get brighter outside.

* * *

It was nearly noon, when Jason came knocking on their door for the third time.

"M.K.? Nod? I thought you guys wanted to visit the city today?"

Lazily his daughter turned in her boyfriend's arms and yawned, before answering: "Yeah, sure, dad. We'll be downstairs soon. Just give us a minute..."

"You've already said that the last two times. It's half past eleven. Well, breakfast is on the table, so... I'll be outside, continuing my research. Don't come back so late tonight, alright?"

"Yep, promise."

Departing footsteps on the staircase could be heard, soon after the clapping of the front door, followed by Ozzie's barking from outside.

"Mhh... I feel like I didn't get any sleep at all," M.K. complained, drawing invisible patterns onto Nod's bare chest with her fingertips.

"Well, we didn't get much, that is for sure," he replied laughing, while carefully sliding his thumb over her red, slightly swollen bottom lip.

An incredible wave of happiness washed over her body, and, eyes sparkling, she stretched her neck to peck him on the mouth.

"But maybe we should really get going," she suggested, "because you can't run around naked for the upcoming weeks."

"Can't or musn't?"

They both laughed and M.K. got up, picking up his only shirt and throwing it right into his face.

"Get dressed, the shops are waiting for us."

_tbc~_

* * *

_Thank you for reading ^_^  
Do you like this typical teenage-making-out-stuff? XD Want more of that? Or would you rather have more plot of the funny kind? lol  
Lummy~_


	4. Chapter 4

_My goodness. Thank you everyone, for your kind feedback and support. So many follows and favs now, this never happened to me before ;_;  
Sorry for this part being so very late, I was so busy and it gave me a hard time *sigh* I hope you still like it ^^  
And a quick clarification, since I got lots of anon feedback this time (thank you SO much, guys!) and I can only answer you guys here: I've got the whole story already planned out, there will be 8 (maybe 9) chapters and there won't be anything close to pregnancy- and baby-stuff ^^;  
Sorry, but this is just not my cup of tea. However I love teenage stuff (I miss my teenage years *sniff* XD ) so the teenage awkwardness will continue :P  
AND: Huge thanks and a lifetime supply of créme brûlée for Wulfric, who was kind enough to betaread :3  
_

* * *

_Chapter 3__: Harpies_

After explaining to Nod how the shower worked, M.K. went downstairs to grab a bite and call a cab.

With a bowl of cereal she entered the study and checked on the cameras, absentmindedly eating. Everything seemed peaceful in the forest, so she moved on and checked her e-mails. Suddenly she heard Nod calling from above.

Placing down her bowl, she rushed into the hallway and climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Where are the towels? I don't want to snoop around, but... I'm wet and... yeah..."

"Oh!" M.K. froze in her movements, as she was about to enter the top floor. "Wait a minute. Are you... are you naked right now?"

"No. I'm nude."

"Oh, yeah? I didn't know there was a difference."

"Nude is, when your clothes are off," he said. "Naked is, when your clothes are off and you're up to something."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So you're not up to something?"

A sigh.

"Well, what do you think? I'm just asking for something to dry off."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten, leaning against the wall on the stairway with her back.

"Ok. Next to the sink, there is a white cupboard. Open that one. Towels are on the top shelf."

"What's a sink?"

Snapping her eyes open, M.K. turned her head and looked at the empty space of corridor in front of her. Should she just go and show him?

"Haha, just kidding. I'm messing with you."

With a relieved sigh, she sat down on one of the stairs, running both hands through her hair. True, Nod wasn't used to everything here, but he wasn't unworldly.

Moments later, she heard his naked footsteps on the floor, before the two top stairs creaked and he sat right beside her, only a white towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping wet.

"But the warm water from the pipes sure is amazing," he mused and stretched his arms.

She gave a short laugh and looked at him from the side. "I guess it is, when you're used to taking cold baths."

"Oh, it's not always cold. If there's not that much water, the sun heats it up pretty quickly."

"I see."

M.K. rose and dusted off her pj pants. "Food's in the kitchen. Go and eat something, I'll take a quick shower as well."

"Alright."

When he went down the stairs, she stared at his naked back and was glad, her dad already left the house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the cab honked in front of the house and M.K. quickly grabbed her bag, called for her boyfriend, and went outside.

She opened the door on the passenger's side and leaned in, surprised to find a stranger sitting in the driver's seat.

"Oh... where's Larry?"

"It's Larry's day off," the guy replied. "I'm Harry."

Raising an eyebrow, she slammed the door shut and opened the back one instead.

"Nod, come on. Hop in."

Cautiously, he came closer.

"Is this safe?" he asked, sounding wary.

"Yes," she said impatiently, since the taximeter was already running. "Look. It's like a bird, only with tires and on the ground. And you can't get wet when it starts to rain. Sounds good, eh?"

Still skeptic, Nod awkwardly climbed in on all fours and M.K. pushed him from behind, laughing, telling him to put his feet on the ground.

.

During the ride to town, the driver adjusted his rearview mirror and observed them from time to time.

"Your friend isn't from around here, huh?" he asked M.K., casting her another glance.

"What makes you say that?"

"Never mind."

Meanwhile, Nod was playing with the electric window like a little boy. She smiled and couldn't resist but running a hand through his still damp hair.

He turned his head and smiled back, before she motioned for him to look outside. They'd left the forest behind them a few minutes ago and were now driving through the fields.

"Here, you can already see the city in the distance."

"You mean that... gray, edgy mountain over there?"

"Yep, that's it."

Riveted to the indistinct image before him, Nod said while frowning: "It doesn't look very inviting."

"I know," she replied, "but trust me. You can get almost everything there. Clothes, food, books, electronic stuff, toys..."

"What about that treat you mentioned last night? Ice cream?"

She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Minutes later, M.K. told the driver to park the cab near the pedestrian zone.

She paid, they got off, and Nod looked around with big eyes.

"These houses are so huge. Bigger than yours. And they're so close together."

"Yeah. The closer they are, the less you have to walk from one shop to another. Come now. We'll get you something to dress first, then you can go sightseeing."

Pulling him along, they entered a nice, little boutique, and she let him look around on his own first while getting rid of a young, dressed up lady, trying to help them.

"No, thanks. We're fine," M.K. said, preferring to search by herself and not with a shop assistant on her back, watching her every move, making nice comments just to sell more stuff.

After browsing for some minutes, Nod came to her, a necktie around his waist, fiddling with the ends.

"These belts are weird, but at least you have a great variety of colors and patterns."

Quickly she removed the tie and replied: "These aren't belts. It's a necktie. You wear them around your neck, like this... the ends are in the front, on your chest, yeah. But it's more for formal occasions."

"Such as?" he asked, looking down his upper body, toying with the longer end.

"Weddings, funerals, and certain jobs, where you make lots of money. Stuff like that."

"Still weird," was his only remark, before he tried to get out of it. The tie got stuck around his head with the knot at the side of his forehead. He laughed.

"Well, I could get used to that, I guess."

M.K. chuckled. "Only hipsters and rebellious college kids wear them like that. Now give me this and try on that grey shirt. It should be your size."

Shrugging he let her take away the tie around his head, wondered about what a hipster might be, and grabbed the shirt she had pointed out. It looked okay.

With a fluid motion, Nod grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head, getting rid of it by letting it drop to the floor.

Out of the corner of her eyes, M.K. saw that something wasn't going right. "No, stop! You can't change here!" she panicked and picked up the discarded shirt. "You need to go into the changing rooms for that."

Hastily she looked around, then urged him into the right direction, finally pushing him into one of the rooms and drew the curtain.

She sighed. Well, this went great. Not.

After passing him dozens of shirts, sweaters and pants, she could tell Nod was getting tired of this.

"I'm hungry," he complained when she took back some black pants he didn't like.

"Well, I guess we have enough for the upcoming weeks," she mused. "Now we only need to get you some socks and underwear, plus a pair of decent sneakers."

Opening his mouth to ask what sneakers were, she held up a hand. "Don't ask. Sneakers are shoes. Come on now, get dressed and I'll take all this to the cash register."

"The what?" he mumbled while slipping back into his own shirt, before reaching out to grab M.K.s arm and pull her inside the room.

"Come here for a second," he chuckled and she squeaked in surprise.

"Did I already tell you that you look gorgeous today?"

Dropping the clothes on the chair next to her, M.K. raised an eyebrow. "Are those the pick-up lines the Leafmen use to get the ladies?"

It was really cramped in the small space, with both of them in there, an armful of clothes on the black wooden chair, curtain drawn. With her back against one of the side walls and Nod leaning in, one forearm resting above her head, she had to look up to see his smiling face.

"Oh, just you wait," he answered, voice low and flirty. "I'm saving the best ones for later."

Laughing she put her arms around his neck as soon as he bent down to kiss her. He could feel her lips stretching into a smile under his kisses and drew back just enough to ask, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied, eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's just - I never made out in a changing room before. You're living life on the edge, huh?"

"You have no idea..."

.

As if they'd tempted fate, there was an ugly short coughing from outside the cabin just a minute later.

"Excuse me! These changing cubicles are only intended for one person at a time."

Breaking out into laughter, they broke their kiss, drew back the curtain and grabbed the clothes they wanted to buy.

M.K. put them on the counter and took out her wallet, while Nod had fun staring at the cashier, who obviously couldn't wait to get rid of those annoying teenagers - paying customers or not.

Thrusting the large bag into Nod's hands, they left the store and M.K. stretched her arms, looking at the sun.

"What a nice day," she said. "I'd say we pick some shoes and underwear, then we'll go for ice cream, okay?"

"Sounds good," he replied, checking out the busy street.

So many people walking around, having a chat, checking out store fronts and sitting in small cafés, enjoying the warm weather.

"Is it always like this here?" he asked, following her into a nearby shoe store where big posters advertised for all kinds of fashionable sandals.

"On sunny days like this - yes," she smiled at an old lady leaving the store as they walked in. "Also when it snows. During Christmas season the streets are decorated with thousands of twinkling lights and everyone is drinking mulled wine and chewing ginger bread, while picking presents for friends and family."

"I'd love to see that."

"You will," M.K. said, looking him in the eyes. "Even if you... I'll take you here again!"

.

After getting Nod a pair of white sneakers, M.K. looked for a department store next, where she could buy him the last items on her mental list.

When she found one, she ordered him to wait outside.

"It doesn't take long. Just let me handle this. I know your size now and erh... just wait here. Don't wander off, okay?"

A little bit surprised, he agreed and watched her disappear into said store. He placed the shopping bags on the ground and scratched his head before starting to observe the people around him.

Some of them were staring at him funny. Probably because he didn't really fit in with his current outfit. Stomper fashion sense sure was weird, he found.

"Oh, look at his boots, haha."

He turned around, to find two girls standing there, giggling and pointing at his Leafmen shoes.

"What?" he asked, wiggling his toes. "These are really comfy, plus they've got a good grip on the trees, when I... uhm..."

The taller girl, a blond chick with long hair, piercing blue eyes and a cup with a blue liquid in her hand, came closer and adjusted the sunglasses she'd shoved up her hair.

"So you're a sportsman, huh?"

"That's so hot," the other one said, laughing and flinging her brown hair back over her shoulder.

"Sort of," Nod answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So what's your name?" the blond asked, taking a sip from her cup, staring at him intently.

"I'm Nod."

"Nod? For real? Haha, well, I'm Bethany and that's my friend Amber," she smiled, playing with her hair. "And what are you doing here, Nod? You waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend. She should be back any minute."

Amber made a face. "You have a girlfriend? Aww, what a pity."

"That's a reason, but no obstacle," Bethany cooed and gave him a flirty look. "Amber and me wanted to go into the park. Why don't you and your girlfriend join us?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," came a cold reply from behind Nod. M.K. stepped forward, a small bag in her right hand.

He turned his head, somehow feeling guilty, but before he could say anything, M.K. continued: "Bethany, Amber... nice to meet you here." Her voice was dripping from sarcasm.

"I see you already got to know my boyfriend."

"M.K.?" Amber was more than surprised. "You never told us you've got yourself a guy."

"Why should I? It's none of your business."

Bethany looked pissed. "Well, we better go."

"Please do."

"See you around, Nod," the blond girl said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

.

"So you know these girls?" Nod asked, as they watched them wandering off.

"They're in my class," she replied with a sigh.

"Hm," was his noncommittal response as he grabbed the bags. "And you obviously don't like each other."

"No!" She shoved the small bag with socks and underwear into his free hand. "They're good for nothing, believe me."

"Sorry, I didn't know. Are you mad at me?"

M.K. looked up into his face and couldn't help but smile a bit. "Not really. They're harpies! And this only proves that I obviously got myself a very handsome boyfriend. Come on now, let's get some ice cream at last!"

_tbc~ _

* * *

_Again, I wanna thank all of you kind people, who left feedback - you're awesome and you rock and it made me very happy to know that you all enjoyed it so far!  
Hugs and cupcakes for everyone!  
Lummy~_


End file.
